Dunkin Donuts Series
The Dunkin Donuts Series is the second tier league in the NMGAR canon. It is in its second season. Ranking System The Dunkin Donuts Series Team Rating System '''is a system used to monitor team progression in the Dunkin Donuts Series. Rank A Rank A teams are the "cream of the crop" when it comes to the DDS. A Rank A team has the ability to win races week in and week out, and as a result, attract most of the sport's greatest racers. The first ever Rank A winner was Bubba Martin. In Season 2, the Rank A teams are: * Kruger Racing * Money Motorsports * FullThrottle Racing * Stevens Orleans Racing Rank B Rank B teams are the next best teams below Rank A. These teams are the teams which might interfere a few times with the Rank A drivers and compete relatively well within the top 10. While Rank B still has the ability to win titles, and it isn't out of the question, they are certainly underqualified to do so. The first Rank B winner was Alyssa Longwood, and the Rank B teams pulled off a 1-2 upset at Kentucky in Season 2. The current Rank B teams are: * WestFall Motorsports * HHR * Jacobs Brothers Racing Rank C Rank C teams are the teams which struggle week in and week out to get top 15 finishes. Rank C teams are most commonly the teams involved in the starts of crashes because their running positions are often volatile. However, Rank C teams have pulled upsets and received good runs out of poor equipment, the first of which was Joshua Hyatt at Sonoma in Season 1. The current Rank C teams are: * OdePyS * FlameSport * ViperTech Rank D Rank D teams are fairly new and underfunded teams. These are the teams we rarely see get much higher than the top 30. These teams are also often a rookie's first step into a racing series, and running in the back has shown to give them great experience for when or if they are able to run toward the front. Before the race at Kentucky, it was announced that Billie Joe Armstrong had set the pole lap, a miraculous upset for a Rank D team. Four races later, Armstrong would claim the first ever Rank D win at Chicago in a rainout. At Talladega, Cody Goforth would make a skillful move around Pedro Hierra and Andrew Knight to lead the first Rank D podium sweep. The current Rank D teams are: * Mavericks Racing Australia * Lagasse Racing Group * Barton Enterprises * Bullet Hell Motorsports * Savage Racing * Kennedy Tucker Motorsports * Green Day Motorsports Upsets '''Upset winners in the Dunkin Donuts Series are those drivers which many people are shocked to see win a race or a pole. Listing of upsets * Season 1 Round 2, Joshua Hyatt wins at Sonoma (isn't an upset by itself) * Season 1 Round 9, Cassie Gaines holds off points hopeful William Duncan * Season 1 Round 15, Pedro wins after competitor gets harsh penalty, Patterson has incident * Season 1 Round 16, Joshua Hyatt wins again (makes upset Rank C wins twice) * Season 1 Round 18, Ryan Yarbough wins after nearly losing the top 35 * Season 1 Round 19, Henrietta Fitzwater wins California after holding back Roberts * Season 1 Round 20, Katie Anderson wins as a part time driver * Season 1 Round 22, Mara Pena wins the season finale * Season 2 Daytona 300, Harrison Lankford wins after top 3 get tangled up in late crash * Season 2 KFC 350, Andrew Knight wins as Rank A struggles late * Season 2 Chicago 300, Billie Joe Armstrong wins first race for Rank D in rain-shorterned Chicago thriller * Season 2 Talladega 300, Cody Goforth uses the lapped car of Tyquan Jacobs to pass Pedro Hierra and Andrew Knight in order to lead the first Rank D 1-2-3 finish. * Season 2 RCF, Chris Claridge makes risky fuel call to win while others run out of gas behind. * Season 2: Playoff driver Aidan Shepherd led a Rank C team to 2 playoff wins and a second place championship run. * Season 2: A rookie in Scott Parsons wins the championship.